Cards, Cloaks, and Love  Yaoi  Kaiba x Yami Yugi
by LilyLikesLlamas
Summary: A friend of mine gave me a prompt  autumn night, rain, between seasons 3 and 4, prideshipping, and a magic shop  and I wrote it.  Here you go.  It's yaoi.  If you don't like that, don't read it.


Cards, Cloaks, and Love

The sun began to set as Yami walked briskly down the sidewalk. It had been unusually warm for a cloudy autumn day, but now the air was a bit nippy and went right through his thin school uniform. He had just rounded the corner when he heard a coarse voice break through the chilly air.

"Yugi!" Seto Kaiba called out from across the street. "Ready to hand over those Egyptian God cards yet?"

Yami paused midstride. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

"Well if you must know, I was just going for a little walk," he replied as he crossed the street and approached Yami. "Even I like to get out of the office every once in a while."

"But what are you even doing in Domino City? Weren't you off somewhere working on Kaibaland?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. And you know what? Construction is almost completed. Ahead of schedule. We'll be having the grand opening next month. Mokuba's so excited, and he keeps begging me to invite you and all your little friends. We'll have to see. Like I want that hack duelist Wheeler at one of my events," Kaiba chortled and narrowed his eyes at Yami, piercing him with cold, ice-blue eyes.

"You can stop insulting my friends at any time, Kaiba!" Yami glared back. This time he was not just going to sit back and listen to the harassment of his best friends, the only people whom he could trust would always be right behind him. He took a step towards his peer, curling his fingers into a fist. He lifted his arm and prepared to take a swing at the taller man's chest, the only part of him at eye-level, but with a slick movement, Kaiba took Yami's fisted hand into his own open one then wrapped his other arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"You know, I've always liked it when you're angry. Deep down, I guess I've always thought you even looked kinda cute."

"Wait! What are yo—" Yami was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing up against his own and directing his entire body into an alleyway and up against the wall of an old, run-down, and abandoned magic shop. Yami relaxed his clenched fist and let his whole self dissolve as the tall boy held him gently but firmly against the rough brick wall, lips locked. Although their lips soon parted as a tongue slipped coolly into Yami's mouth.

As the two allowed their tongues to intertwine, an abrupt gust of wind sent a shiver down the spiky-haired boy's spine. The clouds that had been hovering over Domino City throughout the day now released heavy rain drops to interrupt the deep kissing. "How about we move this inside?" suggested the now soaked, yet still stoic Seto. Yami reluctantly nodded his head, unsure of where exactly this would go. He only had a half hour or so until he was to meet the gang at the arcade.

Kaiba sheltered the shorter boy with his long, white, now rain-spattered jacket and escorted him into the old magic shop. Seto quickly spotted a candle and box of matches on a small wooden table near the door. He struck a match and lit the candle, hoping that it wasn't some trick candle that would release sparks or something. Fortunately it was just a regular one and served as a source of just enough necessary light. Kaiba then removed his coat and draped the soaked garment over the chair accompanying the table. He then turned to his companion, who had removed his own jacket and tossed it on the same chair. Seto snaked an arm up under Yami's black wife-beater, the hand cold from the rain made the boy gasp and flinch. With his chilly fingers, the taller boy massaged one of the shorter boy's nipples as he swiftly unbuckled Yami's belt with his free hand. He then knelt down before the former pharaoh, pulling trousers down with him. He put his mouth over Yami's now stiff cock and began to suck slowly and tenderly, applying supple pressure with his tongue.

Yami started to feel frantic and tried desperately to find something to cling onto. The only thing in reach was the man in front of him, so he had no choice but to dig his claws into Kaiba's shoulders. The tension was gradually building up inside him and he felt weak at the knees. After what seemed like another five thousand years, he finally came and released his tight grasp on the other's shoulders, breathing heavily. Kaiba turned his head and spat the contents from his mouth onto the floor next to him.

"What? Like there was any way I was gonna swallow anything that came out of you, Yugi," he mocked, licking his lips as he stood again and lifted his fitted black t-shirt over his head. Then he reached over and pulled off the hesitant Yami's shirt. He leaned in again for a quick kiss before scanning the room. He spotted a black cape hanging on a rack in the corner. It was slightly worn from use but still soft and thick enough to serve a purpose now other than adorning the shoulders of a cheap illusionist. He laid the cloak on the floor. Then he took the now shivering nude Yami by the hand and led him over to the faded black sheet.

"Are you really going to keep that thing on?" Seto asked, indicating the puzzle that, unbeknownst to him, bound Yami to Yugi's body. "Whatever. The way I'm going to have you, it won't be a problem." He pointed to the floor. "On all fours now…Just like your little pet, Wheeler," he snickered with a smirk and his frosty blue eyes. Yami shot him a dirty look with his exquisite violet ones but followed the command.

Kaiba knelt behind him and debated whether or not he should prepare his rival for this. He soon decided against it, and braced himself by taking hold of Yami's hips. With a quick thrust, he forced himself into the smaller boy. Yami couldn't help but let out a cry but bit his lip to hold it back. The warm taste of blood both worried and excited him. He gripped the soft black fabric as he prepared himself for another jolt. Kaiba pulled out and thrust in again. The impact this time was much more powerful, as it had directly hit the perfect spot. A shockwave pulsed through Yami's body and he moaned. Then the pace of his breathing increased dramatically as the boy behind him found his rhythm. They moved together as one and as Seto came, he kissed the neck of the boy in front of him sweetly and passionately.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami and turned him around. Yami, now out of breath, just took a moment to stare up at the other, bathed in the glow of candlelight. As he composed himself, he threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and kissed him, the force knocking him onto the floor. They clung to each other, rolling around, tangling themselves in the cape that lay between them and the chilly hardwood. Eventually they slowed to a stop and just held each other in complete silence for several minutes.

"I think my friends can wait for a little while longer," Yami said, breaking the silence at long last. He would just make up some excuse about Grandpa having a few extra chores for Yugi. For now, he would enjoy some time in his new lover's embrace.

"So, you ready to give me those Egyptian God cards now?" Kaiba asked again with a light chuckle.

"I'd duel you for them, but you'd just lose to me for the millionth time, and I'd be the one on top again," Yami replied with an elusive grin as he gave Seto Kaiba one more tender kiss.


End file.
